


The coverage of love

by Orangesnakes



Category: Geico TV Commercials, State Farm Insurance "Magic Jingle" Commercials
Genre: California, Explosion, Gay, Gecko - Freeform, Geico, Insurance, Love, M/M, Mexico, Time Jump, Wild Fire, car crash, entrepreneur, liberty mutual, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangesnakes/pseuds/Orangesnakes
Summary: Jake from State Farm appears to help the Geico Gecko only to find love
Relationships: jake (state farm)/Geico Gecko
Kudos: 9





	The coverage of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sarah+%3B%29).



It was a dark and stormy night and the Geico Gecko, Martin, was driving through the back roads of California. He was surrounded by lush and thick foliage that made up a forest. All of a sudden, out of the blue, a deer came rushing out of the thickets followed by its wife and child. Thinking quickly Martin swerved out the way and rolled into a tree in a ditch and then tumbled onto a spiky rock covered in thorns.   
“This will surely make my insurance rates go up!” He exclaimed. All of a sudden he remembered that he has Liberty Mutual insurance and they forgive the first accident. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number saved under the contact labeled “car insurance” with two red hearts on either side because car insurance was his passion. He was so good that he could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance in fifteen minutes or less.   
A rugged, sexy voice answered the phone, “Liberty Mutual, how may I assist you.” Martin was a little aroused by the question, but he managed to squeak, “I’ve totaled my car in a ditch, this is my first accident. I'm lucky that my rates won’t go up as you forgive the first accident”. The man on the other side of the phone heaved a heavy sigh, “I’m sorry Mr. Gecko but last Fourth of July you got a DUI and drunkenly drove into a fireworks display while it was going off”. Martin’s face turned red, he did not like remembering this and was not surprised he forgot. Before the insurance man could take any more details and mark his record he hung up the phone mid-sentence.   
Martin was emotional and decided to walk ten feet away from his car into the forest. “Are there any good neighbors in these woods!” he screamed as tears that were indistinguishable from the rain rolled down his small scaly cheeks and hit the puddled ground. In a puff of red smoke the sexiest man Martin had ever seen emerged from the brush. “Like a good neighbor State Farm is there” he announced in a booming voice that shook the trees before continuing to introduce himself: “My name is Jake and I’m from State Farm. I heard you cry for help and a good neighbor. I would like to offer you some car insurance to cover your future accidents. If you accept we will cover your current situation free of charge as our treat”.   
Martin was shocked, they would only cover this accident? “At Geico, we cover all outstanding debt created by past accidents as well”. He really needed someone to wipe out the medical debt of the victims from the drunken fireworks debacle. Geico would not cover him because he was a gecko which was slightly ironic because he was the face of the company.   
Jake chuckled, “I’ll do you one better,” he retorted, “I will throw in renters insurance for free as well”. Martin snorted, “don’t you know who I am? As the Geico Gecko I have enough money that I own my house with no mortgage. Surely you do not expect me to rent like some commoner”. Jake was taken aback by the tiny lizard's rude remarks. “My apologies Mr. Gecko, I now recognize you and propose a new offer of clearing all past debts associated with the DUI and accident you were in last Summer that were highly publicized”. “I do apologize, Jake, I didn't mean to be so rude. I am just stressed by the current situation and the lack of compassion my current insurance provider provided me with just minutes ago” Martin mumbled. “I can save you much more than they do I’m sure of it, I use State Farm personally and I have great rates” Jake explained. “But can they save you fifteen percent or more in fifteen minutes or less?” Martin couldn’t help himself from asking because he was so passionate about Geico insurance, that he needed everyone to have it, almost like a cult. 

“As a State Farm employee I cannot have any other kind of insurance Mr. Gecko, although I do appreciate the offer,” Jake said politely, walking over to the car to take a look at the extensive damage. “Your tires appear to be shredded, and all the windows and glass are broken. State Farm will give you a complimentary set of tires if you accept my offer tonight” Jake said intelligently. Martin snorted, “is that the best you can do? This is another reason why you should get Geico, we would cover a whole new car, not just the tires. It would even be a newer model”. 

Without warning, the car was enveloped in a rush of hot flames and a powerful force threw the pair backward. While in midair, Jake maneuvered to take the hit and protect Martin. As they landed, however, Jake ended up pinning the gecko to the ground. As he pushed himself up off the lizard, he paused. Martin had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen on a gecko, they were round, and a deep chestnut brown and they reflected the flames with an extra punch of fireyness. Martin came to his senses to realize that his car had exploded behind them and to see Jake on top of him. He realized that Jake was the most attractive man he had ever seen, plus they shared a passion for insurance. Jake quickly got up, realizing that he was deeply attracted to the gecko. “I-it would appear that your gas line leaked and caused the explosion” he stuttered while facing the car and away from Martin.   
Martin pushed himself up off the ground still mesmerized by the man that stood before him. “Don’t worry about it Jake,” he said, “I know that State Farm won’t cover this. I know the competition well. I, however, have a better idea. With our combined expertise we could start our own insurance company, just for cars, that covers the most out of all the companies”. Jake was not sure of this idea but for some reason has very quickly fallen for this tiny creature that stood before him and could not bring himself to refuse. “I think that is a totally great idea Mr. Gecko,” he said softly. “Please,” the gecko began, “call me Martin”. Together, hand in hand, they used the last State Farm poof that Jake had to escape the scene of the accident and begin their new company together. 

Six months later

Jake and Martin sat in front of the computer to see the pages and pages full of zeros behind a 3 and a minus sign. They had failed in their endeavors of starting the company of their dreams, where everything is covered and lizards and people are protected equally. “I can’t believe we failed,” Martin sighed. “I’m sure we can recover,” Jake said in an attempt to comfort the lizard he had come to fall deeply in love with over the past six months. Both had fallen for the other, and they knew about the other’s feelings but neither knew that the other one knew that they knew. “We might be able to get out of debt by some miracle, but we can’t escape this,” Martin showed his friend the news article on his phone, it said that the authorities had found the cause of the wildfire that had been set off six months ago. It was an exploded car with a license plate that said ‘fftn prcnt’. “This is obviously my car whether they trace the plates or not,” Martin sighed. Neither had realized that six months ago they had both been so entranced by one another that they had forgotten to report the crash. “It won’t help our case that just before you arrived I hung up on my insurance suspiciously,” Martin said, “I am definitely going to jail when they catch me”.   
Jake leaped up from his chair, “Martin I have to tell you something. I have been in love with you for the past six months, and I know you feel the same way” he got down on one knee, “I know we can’t legally get married but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so run away with me”. Martin gasped, “I don’t want to get you in any trouble you didn’t do anything to cause the fire, and I couldn’t live with myself if you went to jail because of me”. Jake stood up and too the gecko’s delicate hands in his, “I would do anything for you, run away with me. We will go to Mexico and restart our company down there”. Martin could not refuse this offer, as it would also be easy to smuggle him as he was only a lizard and there were no laws against taking him across the border nor was he yet a wanted criminal. “I will run away with you Jake I love you to the ends of the Earth”.   
The two immediately ran to Jake's car and drove to the border. They packed nothing as they only needed each other. They happily lived out the rest of their days on the beach while giving people great insurance coverages with reasonable and affordable premiums.


End file.
